how did i get here?
by catmagnent
Summary: Watson wakes up in honolulu hawaii and wonders how he got there. Sherlock tells him of a murder investigation ongoing. Miss jane marple joins them.
1. Chapter 1 murder solved?

i own nothing of sherlock holmes.

how in the bloody hell did i get here holmes...asked a very confused watson. but as watson looked around the hotel room sherlock holmes was no where to be seen. as watson looked around the room there was a note on the bedside table.

it read...watson. when you read this it means you are finally awake. good. i have been summoned to the police headquarters in honolulu. when you wake up i should just be getting back and will answer your questions. until then..sherlock.

watson put the note down and began to listen at the sounds from outside. the sound of ocean waves and distant hawaiian music. and the smell of a whole hog being roasted for a traditional luau. watson had no memory of traveling from london all the way to honolulu hawaii. it had baffled him just how holmes managed to get him on a plane and go to hawaii. watson hated to fly. just then it hit him...sherlock had somehow managed to drug him. but how.

just then sherlock walked through the door carrying a container of food. pulled pork..poi poi..pineapple coconut salad..beef stir fry with egg drop soup and hawaiian sweet breads.

well i see you are awake. and you must be famished. well here eat up. said holmes. i have to tell you why we are here. we are here because the chief inspector of the hawaiian police department sent a dispatch to us asking for our help on a murder case. i am sorry we could not retrieve your aunt jane marple and get her help on this case.

just then sherlock and watson were interrupted by a knock on their bungalow door. sherlock answered it and there stood c.i. leo knaplan and miss jane marple.

sherlock was at the very least dumbfounded.

well arent you going to invite me in you daft knit wit..said miss marple politely.

oh well come in. said sherlock as he gestured for her to come in.

aunt jane you are here. said watson happily. when did you arrive here in honolulu..

im glad to be here john. and i arrived yesterday. i have been with inspector knaplan working out some details. and you sherlock holmes. said miss marple sternly. you ought to know i have been doing police work since before you were in diapers. so mind your manners when you are around me.

the chief inspector looked at john watson and back at miss marple. he could not believe it himself. she was related to doctor john watson...she is his aunt.. how remarkable.

sherlock looked at miss marple as she divulged some details about the case she has discovered so far. and whom is all suspected in the ongoing murder investigation. he just could not bring himself to stay mad at her at all. and above all else she manages to be so damned annoying while being so cute as well as prim and proper as an old lady. he just somehow could not see just how she does it. shes such a facinating old woman. one he just could not figure out. total mystery. and she drove him absolutely crazy.

watson took some notes and sherlock was mulling things over in his brain. while miss marple motioned to watson to come with her.

she took watson to the kitchen and gave him a bowl of fresh apple..pear and pineapple cobbler. and even topped it with vanilla ice cream. she even had some and the two discussed the murder case.

it was such a pity that a chief got killed. said miss marple sipping her earl grey tea with a touch of sugar and coconut milk.

sherlock talked with inspector knaplan and left to go see the crime scene.

about thirty minutes later miss marple and watson showed up.

well sherlock what have you gathered so far..asked watson gingerly.

nothing really. said sherlock. except the murdered chief was about 268 pounds give or take. and roughly 5 foot 9 inches tall. he had a scuffle with someone heavier and taller than him and alot stronger. he also had a weapon to ward off any attackers. but he did not make a mortal wound on his attacker. defensive yes. but not fatal. his attacker was more clever and a cunning killer.

amazing holmes. how did you figure all that out..asked watson.

simple. look at the blood splatter on the grass and the trees. its obvious. said holmes quickly.

now we work. said miss marple.

watson follwed his aunt jane and the two went to go collect statements and gather some details and witness statements.

sherlock again was left hanging while the chief inspector along with watson and his crazy aunt to go solve another murder.

he will just have to suck it up and help where he could. and if he solved it by himself that would be just fine with him. watson and his aunt jane marple would have egg on their faces. enough daydreaming and on with the work.

so sherlock went to work. he started with the people at the luau. and got quite a few leads and a possible new suspect. the chiefs oldest son. he was orignally not a suspect because of his position. but to sherlock..that boy was suspect.

sherlock met up with watson and miss marple and shared some details with the chief inspector. and thats when sherlock got the sudden realisation that the chiefs oldest son konna lako pelee was the only one who could have killed his father.

sherlock had noticed in hawaiian custom when a chief wants to name a successor to the position of island chief...they would make sure the resident islanders were present to see the ceremony. and the current chief would present his successor to the islanders for their approval as future leader.

konna lako pelee was certainly tall enough to fit the bill. and was very muscular and strong to kill someone with their bare hands or use a knife to fatally wound someone to the point of a quick death. and the chief inspector began to see it all clearly now. and as sherlock..miss marple..watson.. and the chief inspector looked closely at the arms and hands of konna lako pelee ...they noticed the knife wounds..defensive knife wounds. and they were still pretty fresh looking and quite tender.

young man. said miss marple indignantly. you are under arrest for the murder of your father..chief monta loae.

you have got to be joking you old bat. i am the chief of honolulu and there is nothing anyone could do about it. said konna lako smartalec like.

no joke there. said sherlock indignantly. you are under arrest. your people will elect a new chief.

an uproar came from the crowd. and finally sherlock broke through and shouted out a name for chief nomination.

i nominate chief inspector knaplan for chief of honolulu. said sherlock loudly.

a hush fell over the crowd. and a long pause followed as the people thought about that choice. and finally there was a vote.

all in favor of knaplan becoming chief of honolulu raise your hand. said judge knopflyer.

every hand was raised.

anyone not in favor..no.

then by the power invested in me by the state of hawaii...i now proclaim that inspector knaplan is the new chief of honolulu. said judge knopflyer.

hurray. hurray. all the villagers shouted and celebrated.

konna lako pelee was placed in handcuffs and led away by the police.

the next day sherlock had his bags packed and watson was drugged again.

miss jane marple had left out earlier that morning. and sherlock dragged watson through the airport and onto the waiting plane.

watson woke up back in his room at 221b baker street in london.

gladstone was laying on the rug next to watsons bedside snoring. sherlock had brought in a breakfast tray and a fresh pot of coffee and some earl grey with a hint of spiced rum for an extre kick.

sherlock smiled and so did watson. then watson heard a second set of footsteps coming. and lo and behold it was his aunt jane.

you bloody well slept until noon thirty you loafer. miss marple spouted off at watson with a grin.

the three of them smiled. they had been through alot in the past several months. and sherlock announced that he and miss jane marple worked out their diffrences. they were the best of friends now.

watson smiled and munched on his muffins and ham with gusto while sherlock and his aunt jane laughed like old friends. all was right in the world once again.


	2. Chapter 2: the real killer

i own nothing of sherlock holmes.

how in the bloody hell did i get here holmes...asked a very confused watson. but as watson looked around the hotel room sherlock holmes was no where to be seen. as watson looked around the room there was a note on the bedside table.

it read...watson. when you read this it means you are finally awake. good. i have been summoned to the police headquarters in honolulu. when you wake up i should just be getting back and will answer your questions. until then..sherlock.

watson put the note down and began to listen at the sounds from outside. the sound of ocean waves and distant hawaiian music. and the smell of a whole hog being roasted for a traditional luau. watson had no memory of traveling from london all the way to honolulu hawaii. it had baffled him just how holmes managed to get him on a plane and go to hawaii. watson hated to fly. just then it hit him...sherlock had somehow managed to drug him. but how.

just then sherlock walked through the door carrying a container of food. pulled pork..poi poi..pineapple coconut salad..beef stir fry with egg drop soup and hawaiian sweet breads.

well i see you are awake. and you must be famished. well here eat up. said holmes. i have to tell you why we are here. we are here because the chief inspector of the hawaiian police department sent a dispatch to us asking for our help on a murder case. i am sorry we could not retrieve your aunt jane marple and get her help on this case.

just then sherlock and watson were interrupted by a knock on their bungalow door. sherlock answered it and there stood c.i. leo knaplan and miss jane marple.

sherlock was at the very least dumbfounded.

well arent you going to invite me in you daft knit wit..said miss marple politely.

oh well come in. said sherlock as he gestured for her to come in.

aunt jane you are here. said watson happily. when did you arrive here in honolulu..

im glad to be here john. and i arrived yesterday. i have been with inspector knaplan working out some details. and you sherlock holmes. said miss marple sternly. you ought to know i have been doing police work since before you were in diapers. so mind your manners when you are around me.

the chief inspector looked at john watson and back at miss marple. he could not believe it himself. she was related to doctor john watson...she is his aunt.. how remarkable.

sherlock looked at miss marple as she divulged some details about the case she has discovered so far. and whom is all suspected in the ongoing murder investigation. he just could not bring himself to stay mad at her at all. and above all else she manages to be so damned annoying while being so cute as well as prim and proper as an old lady. he just somehow could not see just how she does it. shes such a facinating old woman. one he just could not figure out. total mystery. and she drove him absolutely crazy.

watson took some notes and sherlock was mulling things over in his brain. while miss marple motioned to watson to come with her.

she took watson to the kitchen and gave him a bowl of fresh apple..pear and pineapple cobbler. and even topped it with vanilla ice cream. she even had some and the two discussed the murder case.

it was such a pity that a chief got killed. said miss marple sipping her earl grey tea with a touch of sugar and coconut milk.

sherlock talked with inspector knaplan and left to go see the crime scene.

about thirty minutes later miss marple and watson showed up.

well sherlock what have you gathered so far..asked watson gingerly.

nothing really. said sherlock. except the murdered chief was about 268 pounds give or take. and roughly 5 foot 9 inches tall. he had a scuffle with someone heavier and taller than him and alot stronger. he also had a weapon to ward off any attackers. but he did not make a mortal wound on his attacker. defensive yes. but not fatal. his attacker was more clever and a cunning killer.

amazing holmes. how did you figure all that out..asked watson.

simple. look at the blood splatter on the grass and the trees. its obvious. said holmes quickly.

now we work. said miss marple.

watson follwed his aunt jane and the two went to go collect statements and gather some details and witness statements.

sherlock again was left hanging while the chief inspector along with watson and his crazy aunt to go solve another murder.

he will just have to suck it up and help where he could. and if he solved it by himself that would be just fine with him. watson and his aunt jane marple would have egg on their faces. enough daydreaming and on with the work.

so sherlock went to work. he started with the people at the luau. and got quite a few leads and a possible new suspect. the chiefs oldest son. he was orignally not a suspect because of his position. but to sherlock..that boy was suspect.

sherlock met up with watson and miss marple and shared some details with the chief inspector. and thats when sherlock got the sudden realisation that the chiefs oldest son konna lako pelee was the only one who could have killed his father.

sherlock had noticed in hawaiian custom when a chief wants to name a successor to the position of island chief...they would make sure the resident islanders were present to see the ceremony. and the current chief would present his successor to the islanders for their approval as future leader.

konna lako pelee was certainly tall enough to fit the bill. and was very muscular and strong to kill someone with their bare hands or use a knife to fatally wound someone to the point of a quick death. and the chief inspector began to see it all clearly now. and as sherlock..miss marple..watson.. and the chief inspector looked closely at the arms and hands of konna lako pelee ...they noticed the knife wounds..defensive knife wounds. and they were still pretty fresh looking and quite tender.

young man. said miss marple indignantly. you are under arrest for the murder of your father..chief monta loae.

you have got to be joking you old bat. i am the chief of honolulu and there is nothing anyone could do about it. said konna lako smartalec like.

no joke there. said sherlock indignantly. you are under arrest. your people will elect a new chief.

an uproar came from the crowd. and finally sherlock broke through and shouted out a name for chief nomination.

i nominate chief inspector knaplan for chief of honolulu. said sherlock loudly.

a hush fell over the crowd. and a long pause followed as the people thought about that choice. and finally there was a vote.

all in favor of knaplan becoming chief of honolulu raise your hand. said judge knopflyer.

every hand was raised.

anyone not in favor..no.

then by the power invested in me by the state of hawaii...i now proclaim that inspector knaplan is the new chief of honolulu. said judge knopflyer.

hurray. hurray. all the villagers shouted and celebrated.

konna lako pelee was placed in handcuffs and led away by the police.

the next day sherlock had his bags packed and watson was drugged again.

miss jane marple had left out earlier that morning. and sherlock dragged watson through the airport and onto the waiting plane.

watson woke up back in his room at 221b baker street in london.

gladstone was laying on the rug next to watsons bedside snoring. sherlock had brought in a breakfast tray and a fresh pot of coffee and some earl grey with a hint of spiced rum for an extre kick.

sherlock smiled and so did watson. then watson heard a second set of footsteps coming. and lo and behold it was his aunt jane.

you bloody well slept until noon thirty you loafer. miss marple spouted off at watson with a grin.

the three of them smiled. they had been through alot in the past several months. and sherlock announced that he and miss jane marple worked out their diffrences. they were the best of friends now.

watson smiled and munched on his muffins and ham with gusto while sherlock and his aunt jane laughed like old friends. all was right in the world once again.


End file.
